vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Motoharu Tsuchimikado
Summary Motoharu Tsuchimikado is Touma Kamijou's next-door neighbor and classmate at his school. Motoharu was one of Touma's close friends pre-memory loss together with Aogami Pierce, to the point the three of them are known in the school as the three idiots or as the Delta Force. During the events of Angel Fall Motoharu revealed himself to Touma as a magician member of Necessarius. Originally an Onmyouji teacher specializing in Feng Shui, he had infiltrated Academy City as a spy only to end up becoming the only successful magician-esper hybrid and an agent for multiple organizations. He has on occasion dragged Touma into missions for the Magic Side. Motoharu was later forced to join GROUP, an organization belonging to the dark side of Academy City to protect his beloved step-sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically and with handgun, 9-A with normal spells, at least 9-A with Shikigami Pistol Name: Motoharu Tsuchimikado, The Siscon Sergeant, Fallere825 (The backstabbing blade) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Magician-Esper Hybrid, Onmyouji, Level 0 Esper, Spy Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition, expert martial artist, expert marksmanship, Magic, onmyoudo, Water Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), very limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), skilled pickpocket, Stealth Mastery, resistance to poison, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out). Attack Potency: Street level physically (Stomped Kamijou Touma in 3 seconds, has the strength to kill people and send a man flying two meters away with one elbow strike) and with handgun, Small Building level with normal magic (Managed to knock back a HsPS-15 with his Black Spell, stated that he would have used the Black Spell to destroy the Kamijou Family Residence if not for Gabriel/Misha controlling all the water nearby), at least Small Building level with Shikigami Pistol (Should be stronger than his other spells, destroyed the Kamijou Family Residence) Speed: Peak Human (He's faster than Touma even while heavily injured and running on fumes) with Subsonic reactions (Could fight HsPS-15s and shoot the projectile of a grenade launcher out of the air with ease) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Physically superior to Touma), Building level with magic (With his Black Spell he survived Fuze Kazakiri wiping out the bus maintenance facility he was in, the results of which were compared to a large-scale landslide; his Blue Spell can block a few dozen simultaneous shots from several anti-tank shotguns) Stamina: Extremely high, he had enough energy to move faster than Touma and fight him even after being shot, using magic and climbing a 50 story building Range: Human melee range, dozens of meters with handgun, at least several meters with magic; likely several kilometers with Shikigami Pistol (Was planning on using it to bombard Oriana Thomson after figuring out her location with the All-Around Reality Circle) Standard Equipment: Handgun, four guardian origami sculptures, origami paper Intelligence: High, expert magician and fighter, he was considered the best Onmyoudo and Feng Shui teacher in Necessarius and is a spy for multiple organizations that is skilled at manipulating others Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his esper ability can randomly fail to patch his injuries Notable Attacks/Techniques Deadly Thrust Killing Slash: Deadly Thrust Killing Slash (死突殺断 Shi Totsusatsudan) is the name of the fighting style used by Motoharu, formed from a collection of illegal techniques of all sorts of martial arts. Unlike a normal martial artist, Motoharu is not restrained by any rule of honor, so he uses killer techniques, dirty tricks and low blows in fights without any hesitation. In top form Motoharu is capable of easily beating down Kamijou Touma, a rather experienced and resilient street fighter, in seconds without him being able to land a successful blow; and even Kumokawa Seria's analytical skills will not allow her to keep up with him. He similarly easily dispatched the serial killer Hino Jinsaku using an elbow strike with enough strength to break a human's ribs and pierce their heart, later sending him flying and rolling into a wall with a single blow. Touma has stated that the only way he could possibly beat Motoharu in hand-to-hand would be if it was a 2 versus one situation. Even after being shot, using magic, climbing a fifty-floor building with his bare hands and basically running in fumes, Motoharu was still faster and stronger than Touma, to the point Touma believed that he should have lost, and likely only won because of Motoharu's unstable mental condition during the fight. Marksmanship: Motoharu is very skilled in the use of handguns. He's capable enough to intentionally avoid the vitals of Oyafune Monaka with a near miss to give it the appearance of a botched assassination attempt and to shoot a grenade launcher's projectile out of the air while not even aiming carefully. Stealth: Motoharu is skilled at moving stealthily without making noise. He has managed to snuck up on a Saint with superhuman senses like Kanzaki Kaori, who has remarked that she was unable to sense any presence from him even while facing him face to face with merely ten meters between them. Auto-Rebirth (肉体再生 (オートリバース) Nikutai Saisei (Ōto Ribāsu), lit. "Body Regeneration"'): This Level 0 ability applies a weak membrane over torn blood vessels to stop bleeding. Through this ability, Motoharu can still use magic, as he can repair the damage done to his body. Despite this he still avoids using magic except in desperate situations, as he cannot avoid the extreme pain caused when casting it, shown when he destroyed the spell location of Angel Fall, resulting in him falling to the ground in a large pool of his own blood. He also mentions that his ability is not perfect (being a Level 0) and could at any time fail to revive him, causing him to die permanently. He estimates his limit to be four or five consecutive spells, but he also admits that's he's basically playing Russian roulette whenever he uses magic. The only time he's seen to be "dead" was when he's lying in his own blood after destroying Touma's house to prevent Angel Fall. The next time Motoharu was seen, all his injuries had vanished. Magic: As a member of the Tsuchimikado family, Motoharu's magic style is a mix of Taoism and Onmyoudo, though after becoming an esper he cannot use magic freely. Previous to that he was known as the best Onmyoudo and Feng Shui teacher of Necessarius, specializing in laying traps using the Black Spell, a ceremony used for the construction of waterways to create large magic circles used to protect cities or castles. His spells work by using the 4 guardian deities: Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu and Suzaku; all represented by origami figures Motoharu carries in small containers. *'Black Ceremony:' A spell that uses the water in accordance with the principles of Feng shui, referred by Motoharu as his favorite. Using a black origami sculpture and a short chant, Motoharu makes a sphere of water a meter across appear out of nowhere and uses it as a projectile attack capable of knocking back an advanced military powered suit like a HsPS-15. Motoharu was also able to use the rain to put together a defensive spell to protect himself from Fuze Kazakiri destroying the abandoned bus maintenance facility he had been in, something compared to a landslide. Chant: "The color black is the symbol of water. Open a path similar to that violence!! (C’mon, wake up you fuckers. Destroy some shit and laugh your asses off about it!!)". **'Water Dragon Spell:' Uses a small black origami dragon to create a giant water gun blast. Chant: "Black of the Five Elements, remove the barrier like the surging of the water dragon (Hey, delinquent. Wake the hell up and get to work!!)". *'Blue Spell:' A spell that uses a different origami sculpture. After a short chant, an invisible shield forms around Motoharu's body, temporarily protecting him. The shield is strong enough to withstand a few dozen simultaneous shots from anti-tank shotguns. Chant: "Use the talisman of the blue wood and protect my body!! (Hey, wooden sticks. Be useful for once and be a shield!! )" *'Red Ceremony:' Also known as the Shikigami Pistol, the Red Spell was described by Motoharu as a super long distance magic cannon. For this spell, Motoharu uses the Shikigami representing the four guardian deities. By placing them in their proper place in the four cardinal directions, a ritual location is created. After a long chant a white light will glow and a force will shoot into the sky towards the target. Chant: "Establish the Altar. The paper snow will now remove the corruption on the eight-sided Altar (Ladies and gentlemen, behold a magic full of tricks and mysteries!)" "Designate the boundary. The 4 sides of the seal protected, treasures to be obtained from the 4 earths (Today's stage is over here! Let me begin with the cumbersome preparation!)" "The folded paper will be the basis of this spell that's to be supported by the spirits (And now, allow me to introduce my comrades of the magic brigade!)" "--Commanding the four beasts. Black of the North, White of the West, Red of the South, Blue of the East! (Work faster, you idiots! Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryuu!)" "Offering the Altar. Summoning the force to stabilize the Altar (The pistol is complete, now it's time to load the bullet!)" "At the early hours of 1-3, the wicked and wild witch with the nail will provide the motivation (This bullet shall be one so ridiculous powerful and violent!)" "Using this boundary to replace the scarecrow (A seal will be formed on the pistol!)" "Using thy God to replace the nail (A Shikigami will be cast on the bullet)" *'Unnamed Spell:' When making a surprise attack on Terra, Tsuchimikado used a spell that launched what initially seemed to be a red bullet, but was really a piece of burning orange origami paper. *'Divination Circle:' Motoharu forms a basic 2m radius magic circle using red colored paper that has been written into using markers. The circle is a spell that activates in response to the magic power from an interception spell and calculates where the spell came from, the distance and the direction. It can be activated by a different caster than the one who set up the circle. *'All-Around Reality Circle:' Using an item left behind by a magician, Motoharu draws a black 50cm magic circle around it, and sets up colored paper that indicates the four directions representing the four deities: Black in the North, White in the West, Blue in the East, and Red in the South. A spellcaster is required to state a simple incantation to activate the spell, from there the paper will spiral into the center of the circle and will draw a map, using the color of the paper like a printer. Once the paper touches the memento, the papers will explode, and an accurate real-time adjustable map will be created, determining the target's location, with enough detail to make up a metal can in the middle of the street as if it were an ultra-high resolution photo taken from a satellite. The spell takes about 15 minutes to set up and has an effective range of about 3 kilometers. It can be activated by a different caster to the one who set up the circle. *'Ushi no Koku no Mairi:' Translated as Shrine Visiting at the Hour of the Ox, it's a simple Japanese spell that uses an effigy to curse a person, based on the popular curse of the same name. Motoharu uses a variant of the spell that simply uses a body part like hair, toenails or an eyeball and a short chant to remotely attack the target. The curse caused Kumokawa Seria's senses to dull and ultimately made her lose consciousness, though Motoharu stated it could also be used as a lethal attack. Chant: “I humbly ask your assistance like the iron and the nail. (Hey, you pieces of shit. It’s time for a sickening job.)” “I have a sign to the hated enemy in my hand. Follow this flesh and blood to bind a curse to the owner!! (This is like an assembly line. Drive the bullet straight into that bi--h’s heart!! )”. *'Boosted Jump:' Tsuchimikado can use magic to jump high enough to reach the third floor walkway of a maintenance building. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Curse Users Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Spies Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9